Mischeif At The Leaky Cauldron
by huffleclaw22
Summary: When Luna and Rolf Scamander go off to Borneo for a few weeks, they let their good friends Neville and Hannah Longbottom babysit the twins since their kids are off at Hogwarts. At first Neville and Hannah are excited-but they soon realize they're a bit rusty at raising 6 year olds.


**A/N: HP characters/names/objects/locations DO NOT belong to me, they are JK Rowling's. No copyright infringement intended. ENJOY & REVIEW! :)**

* * *

_Leaky Cauldron, September 9th 2017_

Neville Longbottom sat at a table inside the Leaky Cauldron, drinking his morning coffee and reading _The Daily Prophet_. He and his wife Hannah Abbott-Longbottom had bought the Leaky Cauldron and lived in the upstairs apartment with their two children who were now off at Hogwarts.

"Nev, look what Kevin delivered!" Hannah exclaimed, sitting down across from her husband and placing their breakfast in the middle of the table.

"Kevin?" Neville was confused. He buttered a biscuit and shoved it in his mouth.

"Allie's owl!" Hannah laughed. She handed him a rolled up piece of parchment. "She sent us a letter!"

Neville grinned, pulling off the shiny ribbon and unfolding the parchment. "Han, it's from Hogwarts!" he said, waving it around teasingly.

"Go on, read it," Hannah urged, sipping her own coffee.

Neville began to read it aloud;

_Hey mom and dad,_

_Hogwarts is awesome! Guess what mom?! I made Hufflepuff just like you and Daniel! I've made a bunch of friends already and I'm having a great time learning new spells and making potions! Well I've got to go but I'll write soon. This first week has been amazing!_

_Love you!_

_Als._

Hannah smiled "She sounds like she's having a great time!" she said. Neville grinned "Definitely." Hannah noticed something had fallen out of the letter, she picked it up off the table. "Oh look Nev!" she exclaimed. It was a picture of their son Daniel and daughter Allie smiling and waving.

"Good looking kids if I say so myself," Neville grinned. Daniel was now in his fourth year, he was a tall boy with Neville's brown hair and Hannah's bright amber eyes. Allie had just started her first year, she was also tall but had Hannah's blonde hair and Neville's hazel eyes. Both were wearing their Hufflepuff robes.

"Oh yes. It's nice they're in Hufflepuff together-I loved being a Puff," Hannah reminisced. Neville smiled and squeezed her hand across the table "Time flies, eh?"

Hannah smiled sadly "Yes. I can't believe Dan and Als are already at Hogwarts!" she said. Neville nodded "Me neither." Hannah sniffled slightly. They finished their breakfast. "I'll be upstairs," Hannah picked up their breakfast dishes. "Okay," Neville went back to _The Daily Prophet _article he'd been reading.

_9th September 2017_

_Ministry Of Magic Auror Harry Potter Recieves Elite Status_

"Why hello Neville!" exclaimed a familiar sounding soft sing-songey voice. Neville looked up from his paper. "Luna? Luna!" he exclaimed. He got up and hugged his old friend tightly. "Luna what're you doing here? I mean-how are you?" he asked.

Luna had her usual spaced-out expression across her face "Quite peeved actually," she told him causually.

Neville was suprised. "Oh, really? Why?" he asked.

"Rolf and I still haven't been able to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! We've just been to Sweden and now we're back in London for the night. Then off to Borneo tomorrow morning," Luna replied.

"Oh, I see. Short visit then? What brings you to the Leaky Cauldron?" Neville asked.

Luna smiled "Yes just for tonight. We were going to ask at the front desk if there were any rooms available," she said.

Neville grinned "Ah no need. Come on I'll show you to your room, there's plenty available," he said.

Luna gave him a confused look. "Tom was selling it, Han and I decided to buy it-we live upstairs," Neville clarified.

"Oh, that's wonderful Neville! How is Hannah doing?" Luna asked as they walked over and stood in front of the staircase.

"She's great, she's just upstairs but she'll be back down soon. Is Rolf and the twins with you now?" Neville asked.

Luna nodded "Yes they're getting our luggage now. Have your kids started Hogwarts yet?"

Neville grinned "Yeah. Dan is a fourth year and Allie just started last week. Both Hufflepuffs like Hannah was," he replied.

Luna smiled "That's nice. Oh here's Rolf and the twins. Over here!" she waved her husband and sons over. Rolf Scamander looked at Neville, confused. "Oh Rolf dear, this is my good friend Neville, he owns the Leaky Cauldron now," Luna introduced her husband to Neville. "Pleasure," Neville shook his hand.

Just then Hannah came back down the stairs. "Oh, hello welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," she greeted. Neville laughed "Han, it's Luna!" he exclaimed. Hannah slapped her forehead "Duh of course it is! Luna how are you?" she asked. "A bit peeved, we still haven't found the Crumple-Horned Snorkack and we were in Sweden for two weeks!" Luna replied, hugging Hannah.

"Oh, that's too bad. Would you all like some chips and butterbeer after you've seen your room?" Hannah offered. Luna smiled "Thank you Hannah, that sounds lovely." She turned to Rolf. "Rolf dear, this is Neville's wife Hannah." Rolf shook her hand also. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah looked down "Don't tell me Lorcan and Lysander! They're giants!" she exclaimed. Luna laughed "I know, 6 years old already!" Neville shook his head "Time flies eh?" he laughed. Rolf chuckled "Certainly does."

Hannah hugged the twins. "I still remember when Dan and Als were this age!" Neville nodded "Me too," he said. Lorcan and Lysander were bouncing around anxiously. "Calm down boys!" Luna scolded.

"Come on, Neville will show you to your room and I'll be down here getting the chips and butterbeer," Hannah said. "Alright, come on boys," Luna smiled, leading the twins upstairs after Neville, Rolf followed. Hannah went back to the kitchen to get their food ready, it would be time for lunch soon.

After Luna and Rolf were settled in they brought the twins back downstairs to join Neville and Hannah for lunch. "Over here!" Neville waved them over to a big table in the back just as Hannah was bringing out some hot chips and a few butterbeers from the kitchen.

"Here we go!" she announced, setting down the food as they all sat down at the table to visit for awhile.


End file.
